Say Saranghae
by hyuknie
Summary: Pengalaman ku saat menyatakan cinta itu mendapatkan jitakan beberapa kali. Pukulan yang cukup keras. Dan latihan menahan malu. Aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun, jika diberi kesempatan untuk memutar waktu kembali, aku akan memutar waktu sebelum kekerasan ini terjadi. Jika aku tahu,dia, Lee Sungmin, juga mencintaiku maka dengan mudahnya Cinta ini tersalurkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Say "Saranghae"**

**Cast :**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Kim Jungmo**

**-Victoria**

**-Other Name**

Kyuhyun sedang bersantai didalam kamar dengan kekasihnya PSP. Saat asik bermain, kyuhyun melihat sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang teramat rapi dan bisa dibilang terlalu sempurna untuk seorang pria, terlalu manis. Perpaduan antara kaos ungu yang kebesaran dan celana kombor berwarna pink (bayangkan sungmin waktu perform waktu Inkigayo,suju dan vic).

"hyung, oddiya !? " kyuhyun menghentikan permainan psp nya serta menaruh nya diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur nya karena terpesona dengan melihat penampilan sungmin.

_ya Tuhan, apa kesalahan sungmin hyung dimasa lalu. Mengapa ia kini terlahir sebagai pria yang sempurna, tampan dan manis dalam satu wajah. _Batin Kyuhyun.

"oh, aku akan pergi kyu, ada latihan untuk penampilan di sbs gayo daejun" sungmin menjawab sambil membenarkan penampilannya.

"eoh!?, kenapa manajer hyung tidak memberitahukan ku hyung!? " tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"oh, aku bukan latihan untuk penampilan super junior kyu. Kemarin manajer hyung menelepon aku dan mengatakan akan ada penampilan orkestra disana, dan aku diminta untuk bermain salah satu alat musik, sepertinya bass. Siwon, henry, dan wookie juga ikut, siwon akan bermain drum, wookie akan bermain keyboard dan henry pasti dengan biolanya " ucap sungmin yang memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tasnya.

_"MWO! Si kuda itu ikut bersama sungmin hyung!? main drum!? itu hanya tipuan, dia tidak bisa apa-apa sebenarnya. Dan henry!? jangan karena dia bisa bermain biola makanya dia diajak di acara seperti ini, dan pasti mereka berdua akan dekat-dekat dengan sungmin hyung. ANDWAE...ANDWAE..." _teriak kyuhyun dalam hati.

"kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak diajak hyung...!? " sungmin melirik sekilas "maksud mu apa kyu !?".

"aku ingin ikut bersama mu hyung" suara kyuhyun bermanja. "hahaha, kau hanya akan mati bosan diam disana, melihat kami latihan. Benarkan!?..." _"benar juga, apa yang akan ku lakukan disana!? aku bisa mati bosan nanti. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan sungmin hyung pergi dengan kuda dan mochi jadi-jadian itu. Mereka pasti akan grepe-grepe hyung tersayang ku ini. Tapi kenapa aku harus panik begini!? argggg, otak ku sudah tak waras mengkhawatirkan sungmin hyung, dia khan bukan siapa-siapaku" _Batin kyuhyun yang terdiam atas pertanyaan sungmin.

"...lagi pula disana akan ada Jungmo, diakan bermain gitar. Kau khan tidak terlalu suka dengan nya kyu " sambung sungmin.

"MWO!" teriak kyuhyun _"MWO! jungmo hyung ada disana...Andwae...aku harus ikut. Harus! aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kelinci satu ini berada dekat dengan Jungmo hyung. Sudah cukup mereka dekat ketika Oppa Band" _

"kau berisik sekali kyu" ucap sungmin yang terlihat menutup telinganya. Sungmin meresleting tas nya dan hendak memanggulnya sebelum sebuah tangan menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Kyu apa yang kau lakukan!? "

"Hyung tunggu aku, aku bersiap-siap ikut dengan mu. Jangan PERGI dlu. Ingat, eoh!? "

Kyuhyun pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan sungmin yang terbelalak kaget dengan kemauan kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa sungmin pun harus menunggu kyuhyun, karena sungmin tahu kalau kyuhyun sudah meminta sesuatu, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

*gedung latihan*

"Jak, semua bersiap dengan alat musiknya masing-masing" perintah sang director.

Sungmin pun yang baru tiba di gedung tersebut berlari menghampiri Jungmo yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan gitarnya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang berdecak kesal.

"Dasar kelinci bantet, seenaknya saja meninggalkan ku sendiri tanpa pamit" kesal kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

"Jungmo-yah ~~~ " ku dengar suara manja seorang pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sungmin hyung. "Cih, apa-apaan kelinci itu, dia itu pria. PRIA! seorang PRIA tidak pantas bermanja-manja " gumamku. _"tapi kalau kelinci itu bermanja dengan ku, sich itu tidak apa-apa" _khayalku.

"Jungmo-yah, kenapa aku harus bermain bass. aku ingin bermain gitar sama dengan mu~~ " liat liat, sekarang kelinci itu bergelayut manja pada Jungmo hyung, Aishh aku tidak tahan. Tapi kenapa aku kesal. Aku ini namja normal, mengapa aku kesal melihat sungmin hyung berdekatan dengan namja lain.

"sungmin-ah, kau bermain bass saja. Aku juga bisa bermain bass. Aku bisa mengajarimu juga. Lagi pula gitar 2 sudah ada Sunday". Cih, sungmin hyung itu pintar, kau tak perlu repot-repot membantunya. Bilang saja kau ingin pegang tangan sungmin hyung yang halus itu, ya khan Jungmo hyung. Isss...aku sudah tidak tahan. Ku liat Jungmo hyung pegang-pegang tangan sungmin hyung, tidak...tidak...tangan itu hanya bole aku yang pegang. Tidak bole ada namja lain. TIDAK BOLE.

Kyuhyun POV END

Normal POV

Kyuhyun hendak bangkit berdiri menghampiri sungmin yang sedang latihan bersama Jungmo meninggalkan singgasana nya yang terletak diujung, sedikit menjauh dari ruangan latihan, sebelum seorang wanita Cina datang menghampirinya.

"kyu!" Seorang wanita Cina yang adalah Victoria menghampiri kyuhyun.

"kyu...!? " Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan alisnya mendengar panggilan dari victoria.

"ah, iya...kyu oppa, sedang apa kau disini " victoria memperbaiki perkataannya.

"sudah ku bilang khan vic, kau harus memanggilku oppa..."

Sungmin POV

"kyu!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"kyu...!? " Hah, sudah bisa dipastikan, kau tidak sukak dia memanggilmu seperti itu khan kyu. Kau sangat menyukai dia khan, sampai kau mengharuskan dia memanggilmu oppa khan.

"ah, iya...kyu oppa, sedang apa kau disini " binggo.

"sudah ku bilang khan vic, kau harus memanggilku oppa..." hah, sudahlah, kau bodoh sungmin mengharapkan kyuhyun menyukaimu. Dia itu namja normal, sekalipun kau sengaja bermanja-manja dengan jungmo, dia tidak akan terpengaruh. Dan bodohnya kau ketika berpikir kyuhyun memaksa ikut karena kyuhyun takut kau akan dekat-dekat dengan namja lain,siwon,henry ataupun jungmo. Kau bodoh sungmin-ah.

Sungmin POV END

Normal POV

"sudah ku bilang khan vic, kau harus memanggilku oppa..." kyuhyun berkata pada victoria.

"ne, arasseo. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini OPPA... " vic bertanya dengan menekankan kata Oppa yang diminta kyuhyun.

"...sepertinya didaftar orang-orang yang akan bermain orkestra,namamu tidak terdaftar. dan ku pastikan tidak akan. Kau hanya bisa bernyanyi oppa, tidak yang lain" victoria melanjutkan.

"Cih, kau menghinaku,eoh!?" victoria tertawa. "Aku disini menemani sungmin hyung" sambung kyuhyun.

"matta, sungmin oppa akan bermain bass bukan.." kyuhyun mengangguk "..dan kau takut dia akan dekat-dekat dengan jungmo oppa khan..." victoria meledek.

"apa-apaan kau ini. Untuk apa aku takut sungmin hyung dekat dengan jungmo hyung. Itu hak nya. Aku tidak cemburu..." bantah kyuhyun. _"tapi memang yang kau bilang vic, aku tak suka melihatnya. Hatiku sakit saat dia dekat dengan orang lain. Apa memang...!?" _hati kyuhyun berkata dalam tanya

"eoh!? aku tidak bilang tentang kata 'cemburu' itu kata-kata yang ditujukan pada seseorang yang lgi mencintai org lain. Apa benar kata-kataku sebelumnya kyu...kau itu jatuh cinta pada sungmin oppa. Benarkan, benarkan !? " goda victoria.

"ti...ti...tidak...mana mungkin aku mencintai sungmin hyung. Aku namja normal. Aku masih menyukai wanita, kau tahu vic " gagap kyuhyun.

"kau tahu kyu, cinta itu datang sendirinya. Kita tidak bisa menentukan pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Kalau kau merasa ingin menjaga sungmin oppa, menyayangi nya lebih dari orang lain, merindukannya teramat sangat saat kau jauh darinya, takut kalau dia sakit, sedih ketika menangis, dan cemburu ketika sungmin oppa dekat dengan orang lain, itu berarti kau mencintai sungmin oppa kyu, dan kau tidak perlu malu dan mengingkari perasaan mu karena kalian berdua adalah namja..." terang victoria.

_"benar kata-kata victoria. Aku memang ingin menjaga sungmin hyung, terlebih dari diriku sendiri. Ketika aku kecelakaan, bukan sedihnya kedua orang tuaku yang ku pikirkan saat itu, tetapi bisakah aku hidup untuk menjaga sungmin hyung!? jika aku mati,siapa yang akan menjaganya. Menyayanginya lebih dari menyayangi orang lain, selain orang tuaku, aku sangat menyayangi dia. Dengan ahra noona, tidak, bahkan posisi ahra noona dihatiku masih dibawah posisi sungmin hyung dihatiku. Jangan katakan besarnya kerinduanku pada kelinci satu ini, saat dia belum tergabung dengan SuJu M, berbulan-bulan di China serasa bertahun-tahun di neraka yang kurasa. Jauh dari sungmin hyung membuat hatiku tak tenang. Bahkan Zhoumi gege yang selalu bersama dengan ku tidak bisa menenangkan hatiku yang berteriak mengatakan rindu pada kelinci satu itu. Saat ku dengar sungmin hyung ikut tertimpa plafon panggung dengan onew, hatiku gundah gulana. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Ya Tuhan, jika sakit pada kaki nya itu bisa berpindah, tolong segera pindahkan padaku. Itulah pintaku saat aku mengetahui ternyata kaki nya terkilir. Julukan member tertabah yang ditujukannya semakin membuat hatiku resah, tangisan pilu dalam kamar mandi yang ku dengar saat dia sedih serasa mengoyak hatiku. Mengapa dia tidak menangis didepan kami semua!? bahkan kakek tua,leeteuk hyung selalu mengobral airmatanya. Donghae hyung yang bahkan hanya ditatap saja sudah mengeluarkan airmata, mengapa kau tidak hyung!? mengapa kau menyembunyikan tangismu sendiri. Tangisan tertahan dikamar mandi yang ku dengar itu lebih menyedihkan ketimbang airmata obralan kakek tua itu. Cemburu...!? Cih,,,,untung rating oppa band yang dulunya bersinar langsung redup, kalau tidak sudah kupastikan Jungmo hyung telah mati ditangan ku hyung,kau tahu. Benar, aku mencintai sungmin hyung...aku mencintai dia. AKU MENCINTAIIII SUNGMIN HYUNGGGGGGG" _sadar kyuhyun dalam hati.

"benar vic, aku mencintai sungmin hyung. Aku sangat amat mencintainya. Tapi apakah dia mencintaiku juga..." pedih kyuhyun

"kau mau bertaruh kyu !? " tantang victoria

"apa maksud mu!?" tanya kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"coba kau liat kesana, sungmin oppa tidak fokus pada permainan bass nya. Dia selalu melirik kesini yang bisa ku pastikan dia juga cemburu saat kau bersamaku " victoria berkata sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah sungmin yang sedari tadi melakukan kesalahan dalam petikan bass nya. Kyuhyun menoleh, melihat seseorang yang juga dipandang oleh victoria, sahabatnya. Ya, benar...kyuhyun melihat kesalahan yang sama yang dilakukan sungmin. Tapi pikiran kyuhyun juga berfantasi lain. Jungmo juga sedang sibuk memegangi tangan sungmin, dan kyuhyun pun berpikir jika sungmin melakukan itu sengaja agar Jungmo terus memegang tangannya.

"jangan bercanda vic, dia itu sengaja agak Jungmo hyung itu terus memegang tangannya. Tak ada harapan pada ku " lirih kyuhyun.

PLAKKK

"kau bodoh sekali si kyu, kau bilang kau jenius,pemenang sabuk olimpiade matematika " victoria memukul kepala kyuhyun geram.

"YA! Kau kira kepala ku ini drum apa, seenaknya kau pukul. dan itu, pemenang sabuk...kau kira aku petinju pake kata sabuk,eoh!? " kesal kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"kau sich bodoh sekali...sungmin oppa bukan sengaja, tapi memang dia tidak konsentrasi. Kau tahu sendiri sungmin oppa itu serba bisa, mana mungkin dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan sengaja melakukan kesalahan agar dapat dipegang jungmo oppa, dia bahkan akan dikira bodoh. Kita lihat dalam hitungan ketiga, saat dia melakukan kesalahan pasti dia akan menoleh kearah sini. Itu berarti pemecah konsentrasinya adalah kita, ani...lebih tepatnya kau" jelas victoria panjang lebar.

sungmin memainkan petikan bass nya, terjadi kesalahan yang sama. dan...

3...2...1...sungmin menoleh kearah kyuhyun.

"kau liat itu bodoh!? dia menoleh. Kau masih mengingkarinya...!? percaya pada ku kyu. Sungmin oppa juga mencintaimu" victoria kembali berceloteh

"benar, jika teorimu benar. Truz apa yang harus aku lakukan!?" tanya kyuhyun.

PLAKKK

"Ya! " teriak kyuhyun "kenapa kau memukul kepala ku lagi vic!? "

"kau itu kelewat bodoh CHO KYUHYUN! kau tanya apa yang harus kau lakukan!? ya sudah, katakan cinta ma mu pada sungmin oppa,apalagi!? kau mau jungmo oppa yang merebutnya...!? atau kau mau eonni itu yang merebut kelinci manis mu itu" ucap victoria yang juga melihat kedatangan sunny bersama rombongan nya. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal dan melihat arah pandang victoria dan dalam sekejab emosi kyuhyun pun bangkit.

"ANDWAE...! tidak pada jungmo hyung, juga tidak pada yeoja pendek itu. ANDWAE. kalau gitu bantu aku vic, bantu aku mendapatkan kelinci manisku. aku tidak mau dia direbut oleh orang lain. Dia cuma milikku...MILIKKU vic " ucap kyuhyun posesif.

"baiklah, kajja kita siapkan perlengkapan perang kita" ajak victoria yang merangkul kyuhyun.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau kesini ngapain vic!? aku juga tahu kau itu tidak bisa apa-apa, dan nichkhun juga tidak ada disini" seringai kyuhyun

PLAKKK

"YA!,ini sudah ketiga kalinya ya Victoria Song" kesal kyuhyun.

"kau bilang aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku kesini untuk latihan dance. Akan ada perform dance dalam pertunjukan orkestra itu, lihat kesana ada Eunhyuk oppa, taemin dan Kai juga. Aku masih lebih hebat dari mu CHO KYUHYUN. dan latihan ku sudah selesai, ayo pergi, kita persiapkan acara penembakanmu" jawab victoria.

"cih..." decap kyuhyun. Mereka akhirnya pergi keluar gedung pertunjukan itu.

SUNGMIN POV

"kyuhyun kemana!? tadi aku melihat disini" sungmin bermonolog. _Ah,mungkin dia sedang berduaan dengan victoria, mereka khan memang dekat. Jadi terima nasib mu min. _

"sungmin-ah..." ku dengar jungmo memanggilku.

"mencari kyuhyun,eoh!?" aku mengangguk, tidak mungkin aku berbohong pada sahabat ku ini. Dia tahu aku menyukai kyuhyun, ani, aku mencintainya.

"sudahlah min, jangan sedih. Kita memang melihat dia berdua dengan victoria, tetapi belum tentu mereka berpacarankan. Kesempatanmu masih ada. Ayo semangat"

"tidak mungkin jungmo-yah, kyuhyun itu namja normal. Dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Mungkin benar dia menyayangiku, tapi itu sebatas dongsaeng yang menyayangi hyungnya. Perlakuan dia selama ini juga pasti sama dengan perlakuaan nya pada hyung nya yang lain, tidak pada ku saja jungmo-yah~~"

"mengapa kau pesimis begitu min, siapa bilang dia tidak mencintaimu. Kau tidak lihat aura evilnya ketika dari tadi aku memegangi tanganmu, itu tandanya dia cemburu min. Dia itu mencintaimu"

"sudahlah Jungmo-yah, jangan coba-coba menghiburku. Dia tidak mencintaiku sebagai seorang yang pantas dicintai. Cho Appa yang selalu menyindir untuk melamarku saja tidak pernah digubris olehnya, bahkan appa ku yang pernah berkata menerimanya kyuhyun sebagai menantunya jika kyuhyun melamarku di hari ulang tahunku saja selalu diacuhkannya. Dia itu normal jungmo-yah...dan dia tidak mencintaiku" titik sungmin. Aku terlalu berkhayal jika kami akan bersatu. Percuma appa ku dan Cho appa menyetujui kami jika toh kyuhyun memang tidak mencintaiku.

SUNGMIN POV END.

TBC or TBC ^.^

Cont or Cont ^.^

maaf ne, kalau sedikit aneh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Say "Saranghae"**

**Cast :**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Kim Jungmo**

**-Victoria**

**-Other Name**

**Author Note :**

Part ini masih banyak typo nya, mianhae ne….

**At kyumin's room**

"Hyung...sungmin hyung" panggil kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari psp kesayangannya.

"Wae,kyu!?" sungmin menghentikan latihan gitarnya dan menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang tiduran dan bermain psp di tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung, mengapa kau dekat sekali dengan jungmo hyung!?" kyu bertanya tanpa juga mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Wae!? apa ada masalah disitu!? aku teman nya, wajar jika aku dekat dengan nya. Dia sama seperti shindong" sungmin pun melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menyetel kunci gitar kesayangannya.

"Shindong hyung berbeda dengan jungmo hyung, hyung!"

"Wae? apa yang berbeda, mereka berdua sama. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang aku percayai" lanjut sungmin.

"Tapi hanya kau orang yang aku cintai kyu" lirih sungmin yang pastinya dalam hati.

"Shindong hyung kau anggap teman karena dia adalah member kita, tapi jungmo hyung berbeda...!"

***Kyuhyun's POV***

"apa yang berbeda, kyuhyun-ah!?" jawab sungmin hyung.

"Apa yang berbeda ya?aku harus jawab apa untuk membuat sungmin menjauhi jungmo hyung, memang tidak ada masalah dengan hubungan persahabatan mereka. Yah, bisa ku bilang persahabatan, atau aku bilang mungkin masih persahabatan sampai salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka lebih lanjut." kata ku dalam hati pastinya.

"Shindong hyung kau anggap teman karena dia adalah member kita, tapi jungmo hyung berbeda...hyung,jungmo hyung...jungmo hyung itu..." aish kemana otak jenius mu Cho, mengapa tidak berjalan saat ini untuk menjelek-jelekan jungmo hyung.

"Jungie kenapa? " Ya! kenapa kau memanggil nama nya semanis itu, aku tidak pernah kau panggil seperti itu.

"Karena jungmo hyung, lebih tua dari mu!" bagus Cho, kau berkata tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Bersiap lah mati Cho babo.

***Kyuhyun's POV END***

***Sungmin's POV***

"Karena jungmo hyung, lebih tua dari mu!" bentak nya.

"Apa maksud si babo ini, dia gila...?" pikir ku.

"Dia tidak lebih tua dari ku kyu, kau lupa? Umur ku sama dengan nya, dan juga sama dengan shindong, ayo lah kyu...kau lupa tata aturan umur di negara ini?" Hanya itu yang bisa ku pikirkan sekarang, sebelum...

"Sudah ku bilang berbeda hyung!" dia semakin membentak ku.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kah ini tidak terasa ganjil? Ayo lah Lee Sungmin, kau tidak bisa menangkap maksud bentakan nya tadi? Dia merasa risih jika seseorang berhubungan dengan orang yang berbeda umur. Cih,berarti kau memang bermasalah berhubungan dengan ku kan Kyu...tsk, aturan nya aku bisa berpikir lebih jauh tentang ini. Hampir saja aku ingin mengikuti perkataan Jungmo untuk menyatakan cintaku pada mu."

"Oh, aku mengerti kyuhyun-ah. Kau bermasalah kan dengan jalinan perbedaan umur? benarkan...? Cha...aku pergi dulu, mungkin aku pulang malam, SBS Gayo Daejun tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku pergi dulu kyuhyun-ah. Jika aku pun terlambat pulang, tolong bilang sama Leeteuk hyung aku akan menginap saja di dorm Trax " kuputuskan untuk pergi menenangkan hatiku dengan gitar ini pendampingku.

***Sungmin's POV END"**

***Author POV***

Kyuhyun memandang pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Pandangan yang menyedihkan karena kyuhyun merasa telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud demikian,hyung. Buat apa aku merasa risih dengan jalinan perbedaan umur tersebut. Itu konyol. Bahkan aku mencintai orang yang seharusnya menjadi hyung ku. Tsk, tapi kau memang hyung ku kan sungmin hyung, padahal aku berharap kau menjadi pasangan hidupku, 'istri'ku" lirih kyuhyun yang menerawang ke langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung? Aku begitu mencintaimu. Sangat dan teramat sangat hyung. Tapi bisakah aku melewati Jungmo hyung, yang mungkin sudah menjadi nomor satu di hatimu" lirih kyu kembali.

"Kyuhyun-ah...!" terdengar suara dari balik kamar KyuMin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tidur?" lanjut seseorang dari luar pintu Kyumin.

"Tidak, Eunhyuk hyung. Wae!? " teriak kyuhyun dari dalam kamar tanpa berniat bergerak menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Ada Victoria didepan, dia mencarimu. Keluarlah" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, aku sedang tidak enak badan, bisakah kau menyuruhnya masuk kekamarku saja. Dan tolong jelaskan pada semua member, agar tidak ada kesalahapahaman" jawab kyuhyun dengan malas.

"Wae, kau sakit? tadi sepertinya aku masih mendengar kau berbicara dengan sungmin hyung" Eunhyuk menongol kan kepalanya. *Capek teriak-teriak kyu*

"Iya, sekarang kepalaku pusing hyung, panggil saja Qian kemari"

"Baiklah, dan jangan macam-macam. Dia perempuan dan kau laki-laki. Dan ini kamar" otak yang gak jauh-jauh dari yadong pun berpikir jauh. "Apakah kau sedang mengajarkan nama-nama benda pada orang yang jauh lebih jenius dari mu hyung? Aku masih jauh dari level mu untuk itu hyung, tenang lah."

"Tapi kurasa kau memiliki level tinggi untuk kekasihmu? Victoria kekasih mu, wajar jika aku curiga bukan."

"Yah, benar hyung. Untuk kekasih ku. Tapi bukan victoria, aku berharap sungmin yang menjadi bahan percobaan untuk ilmu ku satu itu" pikir kyuhyun *yang untungnya tanpa ekspresi,gawat jika bertampang evil as ordinally"

"Aku lebih senang melihat muka Qian noona disaat pusing begini, ketimbang melihat monyet buruk rupa, hyung" evil Kyu is back.

"Tsk...evil tengik,saat sakit pun kau masih mengeluarkan lidah tajam mu itu."

Eunhyuk keluar dan memanggil victoria.

"Masuklah kekamarnya vic, dia sedang sakit" ucap hyuk pada vic.

"Eoh, oppa..kyuhyun sakit?. Yah...kami tidak bisa menjalankan misi kami. Cha, oppa...aku akan menjenguk kyuhyun. Annyong~~" Victoria masuk kekamar Kyumin.

"Misi? misi kata nya...?" eunhyuk menerawang jauh.

"Aku harap tidak ada keponakan di usia ku yang masih muda ini"

**eunhyuk memijit pelipis nya, yang pusing sendiri karena otak yadongnya**

***Kyuhyun's POV***

"Tsk...evil tengik,saat sakit pun kau masih mengeluarkan lidah tajam mu itu."

"Yang sakit hatiku hyung, bukan lidah ku. Untuk melawan orang sepertimu, lidah ku akan selalu sehat" ucapku yang ku pastikan tidak dengar oleh eunhyuk hyung.

"Kau sakit kyu?" aku mendongak melihat Qian noona masuk.

"Yah, vic...disini" ku tunjuk dadaku. Memangkan, hatiku sakit karena sungmin hyung kecewa padaku.

"Ada apa? sungmin oppa lagi?" apa lagi selain kelinci itu vic.

"Duduklah di ranjang sungmin, agar orang tidak salah paham pada kita" tidak mungkin kubiarkan dia berdirikan, kata orang perempuan berdiri lama akan pendaharaan.

"Ah, ne! Padahal aku kesini mau mendiskusikan rencana kita untuk penembakan cinta mu pada sungmin oppa. Tapi karena kau sakit...yah,mau gimana lagi"

"Mungkin itu tidak pernah terjadi vic, karena aku baru saja merusak semuanya" sesal ku.

"Kenapa, apa yang kau lakukan pada sungmin oppa? kau menyakitinya lagi Cho babo?"

"AKU tidak sengaja vic...aku mengatakan kalau jungmo hyung lebih tua dari nya" kulihat vic mendelikan matanya meminta penjelasan lebih panjang dariku.

"_aku...aku_ aku mencoba menjelek-jelekan Jungmo hyung dan mencoba mencari alasan agar sungmin tidak berdekatan dengannya. Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau mereka adalah hyung dan dongsaeng" imbuh ku.

"Cho babo! kalau aku berada tepat disampingmu sekarang, sudah ku pastikan kepala mu bocor karena pukulan ku. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu bodoh...mereka itu chingu, oh ayolah kau orang Korea Cho Kyuhyun babo! Dan apa maksud mu tadi, hyung dan dongsaeng, berarti kau menyesali cintamu pada sungmin oppa. Kau...kau_, ah aku tidak tahu harus apa" erang nya.

"Yah, aku tahu vic aku salah. Sekarang pasti dia berpandangan beda. Dia pasti menganggap hyung-dongsaeng. Tidak ada jalinan cinta" ku tundukan kepalaku karena sikap ku yang bodoh.

"Nah,sekarang apa yang harus kita perbuat? sepertinya kau harus kerja keras Kyu. Pertama kau harus mengembalikan kepercayaannya pada mu, kedua tentu saja penembakan mu..."

"ketiga lamaranku" ku tambahin

***Kyuhyun's POV END***

***Author POV***

"Eh, sungmin oppa...maaf aku duduk di ranjangmu" victoria bangkit dari ranjang sungmin karena melihat sungmin masuk. Kyuhyun pun kaget dan segera bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya.

"Ne, gwenchana victoria-ya. Aku tidak lama. Aku lupa membawa pick gitar ku tadi. Cha, kalian lanjutkan lah cerita kalian. Duduklah vic, kau bisa pendaharaan nanti" ucap sungmin yang juga mendudukan nya kembali diranjang sungmin " **pendaharaa, cem pernah dengar kata itu**

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun masih berdiri dan memandang nanar pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali itu. Hatinya sakit. Bahkan sekian detik pun, sungmin tidak melihat kearahnya.

***Sungmin's POV***

"Ketiga lamaranku..."

"Kau melamun sungmin-ah" jungmo mengagetkan ku dari lamunan ku. Ya, aku sedang melamunkan kata-kata yang keluar dari dari mulut kyuhyun tadi. Melamar. Sebegitu cintanya kah dia pada victoria sehingga dia ingin cepat-cepat menikahinya.

"Kyuhyun lagi!? "

"Ya, jungie...kyuhyun ingin melamar victoria" ucapku lirih.

"Kau gila min? atas dasar apa kau berpikir kyuhyun akan menikahi victoria. Kyuhyun mencintaimu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Oh ayolah, kalian bergolongan darah A, katanya sensitif. Tapi mengapa perasaan kalian masing-masing tidak peka?"

"Aku mendengarnya jungie...kyuhyun mengatakan tentang lamaran. Dan kau bilang kyuhyun mencintaiku? Tsk...bahkan dia tidak suka hubungan beda umur. Dia mengira kami hanya hyung dan dongsaeng. Dia tidak sukak aku berhubungn mu karena itu, kau hyungku dan dia menganggap aku aneh dekat dengan hyung ku"

"Jelaskan lebih jelas. Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak sukak kau dekat dengan ku, yang notabene harusnya hyung mu,begitu? " aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kau mengambil kesimpulan kalau dia tidak mencintaimu?" aku mengangguk lagi.

BUGHH!

"Apa yang kau lakukan jungie? kau memukul ku?" aku mengusap darah yang ada di bibirku.

"Mianhae chingu-ya, tapi itu kulakukan untuk menyadarkanmu. Kau tidak tahu kalau dia itu cemburu. C.E.M.B.U.R.U...ayolah, konyol sekali dia jika menyebut aku hyungmu. Apa dia bodoh? Dan alasan apa itu, dongsaeng tidak boleh dekat dengan hyungnya. Aish, kalian berdua babo. Satu terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam matematika, yang satu lagi tidak diragukan dengan image multitalentnya, tapi soal cinta, kalian seperti orang aut**s, punya dunia sendiri, punya pikiran sendiri, dan dipastikan itu salah semua" jungmo berang sendiri. Aku masih mengusap darah yang ada dibibirku. Kalau kau bukan sahabatku, kupastikan kau sudah mati dengan martial art ku jungmo-ya.

"Aku menginap disini hari ini ya, Jay hyung sedang wamil. Kau juga pasti kesepian kan. Biarkan aku menginap dan menemanimu jungie. dan ini..."

BUGHHH

"Hutang mu lunas Kim Jungmo" wah, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya banyak sekali. Apa aku terlalu keras memukulnya, ah biarlah.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin...kau lupa kau ahli martial art. Turunkan sedikit level pukulan mu, ini sakit sekali. Dan, baiklah kau boleh tidur didorm kami. Tidurlah disebelah, kamar Jay hyung. Aku tidak mau seranjang denganmu, aku takut ketularan babo mu"

"Ya! kau mau aku pukul lagi,eoh? aishhh"

***Sungmin's POV END***

ammyikmubmik : Ne, ini udah dilanjut…makasih reviewnya ^^

Guest : Kali ini vic jadi temen z. Makasih reviewnya ^^

ayachi casey : Iya, ini SBS Gayo Daejun 2011. Banyak Typo nya ya? Mianhae ne… masih nulis pake notepad kemarin-kemarin ^^. Makasih reviewnya ^^

sonewbamin : Makasih atas pujiannya…. Makasih reviewnya ^^

Kiwon Choi : Part ini masih meningkatkan tingginya kadar emosi kah? Makasih reviewnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Say "Saranghae"**

**Cast :**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Kim Jungmo**

**-Victoria**

**-Other Name**

WARNING : Part ini masih banyak Typo. Mianhae ne…^^

at Suju's Dorm : 09.00 a.m

Kyuhyun'S POV

_Cha, disini aku sekarang. Memandangi acara televisi yang tak jelas apa yang mereka bahas. Kalian berpikir mengapa aku terkesan putus asa, tentu saja. Sudah hampir lebih dari 12 Jam aku tidak melihat 'nafas' ku. Yah, Lee sungmin...sejak siang kemarin dia meninggalkan aku, ia tidak pulang. Aku bisa pastikan kalau 12 jam lagi aku tidak melihat nya, maka aku akan mati. Manusia mana yang bisa hidup tanpa 'nafas' nya. Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke penjuru dorm, yang ada hanya manusia setengah kura2, kakek tua yang renta dan dua kembar monyet ikan. Tidak ada pandangan yang indah. Sungmin hyung...dimana kau!_

Kyuhyun's POV END

CKLEK...

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah pulang? apa saja yang kau lakukan di dorm Trax? Jungmo-yah, kau terlalu kesepian ditinggal Jay sehingga kau mengajak bunny dongsaeng ku menginap? Jangan ajak lagi, aku tidak berharap iblis dari neraka akan keluar dan mengacau " Leeteuk membrondong pertanyaan saat melihat sungmin membuka pintu dorm.

"Ya! Leeteuk hyung, aku juga tidak berharap untuk mengeluarkan iblis dari peraduaannya" Jungmo menjawab pertanyaan leeteuk sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang terpaku, seolah-olah mengambil 'nafas' untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun'S POV

_Sungmin hyung, pulang! Sungmin hyung pulang! yeyyyy...Tapi apa2n pembahasan kakek tua dan tiang telepon ini? terserah kalian mau menyebut iblis, setan ataupun hantu,asal jangan melihat AKU!_

"Ommo, sungmin hyung. Kenapa muka mu? kenapa bibir mu membengkak. Ya! Jungmo hyung, kau melakukan apa pada sungmin hyung,eoh? jangan terlalu 'kasar' !? " _Nah, giliran eunhyuk hyung berteriak kencang. Ada apa memang, ada apa dengan sungmin hyung, aku tidak berani melihatnya dari tadi. Aku takut dia masih memancarkan mata kekecewaannya. Kulirik dia..._

"Gwenchana, hyuk jae-ah. Aku dan jungmo hanya..."

BUGHH

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin hyung,hah!? " _Ommo, muka sungmin hyung, dan ia bilang dia dan jungmo hyung dengan suara lirih hanya...hanya apa! aku tidak mau dengar. Emosi ku tidak bisa ku tahan._

"Ya! Kyuhyun...apa yang kau lakukan?" _Leeteuk hyung mencoba menolong Jungmo hyung yang mencoba bangkit karena ia terjatuh atas pukulan ku tadi. _

"Ya! Sungmin-ah...kau liat? dia memukul ku, dan kau tahu kenapa dia memukul ku. Dia menc_" _hoh, mau mencari pembelaan dari sungmin hyung,hah?_

BUGHH

"Diam Jungmo-yah..." _rasakan itu jungmo hyung. Sungmin hyung akan membela ku._

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, berterima kasih lah karena aku sangat lelah kali ini. Kalau tidak, aku juga akan memukul mu karena telah memukul Jungie" _apa hyung!? mengapa kau berkata seperti itu. Aku lebih memilih sakitnya pukulan mu dari pada dinginnya ucapanmu kepada ku hyung, itu lebih sakit._

Kyuhyun's POV END

NORMAL POV

BLAM

Pintu kamar kyumin terbuka dan tertutup. Sang bunny memilih untuk masuk kekamar dan menyendiri_. _Meninggalkan sekumpulan orang dengan mulut ternga nga.

"Apa sakit jungmo hyung? kau mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sini ku bantu. Aku tidak tahu kalau sungmin hyung mampu berbuat seperti itu" eunhyuk berucap pertama kali. Tersadar dari lamunan mereka semua.

"Bantu jungmo hyung, hyuk. Dan dari ini semua kita bisa ambil hikmahnya hyuk. Jangan pernah berlaku aneh ketika sungmin hyung sedang lelah" donghae menambahkan disertai anggukan semua orang disana, termasuk Jungmo.

"Cih, aku pulang! Bisa mati aku kalau tetap berada disini. Isi dorm kalian berisi manusia-manusia dari suku bar bar leeteuk hyung" Jungmo angkat bicara.

BLAM

pintu depan dorm suju terbuka dan tertutup.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jumpai sungmin. Minta maaf atas kelakuan mu terhadap Jungmo. Dan setelah itu semua, kau harus minta maaf juga pada Jungmo hyung" Leeteuk menasehati kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar mereka, mendapati sungmin yang sedang berbaring diranjangnya.

"hyung, maaf..." kyuhyun berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan mendudukan dirinya.

"bisakah kau keluar dulu kyu, seharian kalau bisa. Aku ingin menyendiri dulu"

"hyung, maafkan ak_ "

"baiklah, biar aku yang keluar"

"Hyung, kau mau pergi lagi? kau baru pulang hyung, dan katakan pada ku mengapa wajah mu? apa yang dilakukan jungmo hyung pada mu, aku sudah bilang kan jangan dekati dia. Dia itu tidak pan_ " teriak kyuhyun terpotong

BLAM

pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi mengganti baju bersiap untuk pergi. Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

saat sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hyung, ku mohon maafkan aku" kyuhyun langsung membrondong sungmin dengan pelukannya.

"kyu...lepas"

"hyung, tolong jangan dingin seperti ini" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kyu, tolong..."

"SUNGMIN, KYUHYUN...ppalli nawa, ada Cho ahjussi dan ahjumma, dan ahra-ssi disini" suara teriakan leeteuk terdengar dari balik pintu kyumin.

"tolong lepas kyu, ada appa mu diluar. Kita harus menemui mereka"

**diruang tamu**

"ai-dera..." Tuan Cho memanggil member super junior dengan memperlihatkan bungkusan makanan buatan Cho ahjumma.

"Annyongasseo, ahjussi, ahjumma, ahra-ssi" leeteuk menyambut keluarga Cho dengan senyum satu dimple nya.

"Annyong teuk-ah | oppa " balas mereka

"Liat ini, Cho ahjumma membawakan makanan untuk kalian" Ny Cho membukakan bungkusan makanan yang ia bawa.

Seakan singa yang belum makan sebulan. Sebegitu juga member super junior yang melihat makanan langsung membrondong.

"mana kyuhyun, dan sungminnie? "Tuan Cho bertanya pada 'batu'. Tentu saja, super junior akan mengacuhkan segalanya karena sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

"kami disini appa, appa hanya akan membuang waktu bertanya pada kakek-kakek ini. Mereka tidak akan menjawab appa, saat sedang ada makanan didepan mereka" kyuhyun keluar dari kamar kyumin dengan sungmin dibelakangnya.

"sungminniee..." menghambur kepelukan sungmin yang hanya dibalas senyuman hangat darinya.

"Sungminnie, makan lah ini eomma masak sendiri bersama ahra" lanjut dengan muka yang sumringah

"Ne, oppa makan lah. Ini aku yang memasak bersama eomma" ahra menambahkan.

"jangan mencari perhatian noona, sungmin hyung tidak lebih tua dari mu. Jangan bersikap sok manis dengan memanggilnya oppa. Tidak cocok dengan mu" kyuhyun membantah percakapan ahra pada sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mencobai makanan bersama dengan member suju lain.

"Cih, kau memang perlu diajarkan sistem per-umuran-korea kyu. Kau bodoh dalam menghitung umur ternyata. aku curiga, mengapa kau bisa menang olimpiade matematika jika menghitung umur saja kau tidak bisa" jawab ahra.

"sudah, diam kalian. Sungminnie...bagaimana masakan eomma?" Ny Cho bertanya pada sungmin dengan mata berbinar, senyum terkembang dan kedua tangan terkatup.

"Mmm, massita ahjumma..." ucap sungmin yang singkat tetapi berpengaruh sangat besar.

Nyonya Cho langsung mengubah mimik mukanya. Mata menjadi sendu, bibir yang melengkung kebawah. Dan tubuh yang mulai terkulas lemas. Melihat itu, semua member menjadi khawatir.

"ahjumma, anda tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk bertanya

"Ne, ahjumma. Mengapa ahjumma menjadi lemas seketika" tanya eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." lirih Nyonya Cho.

"ah, ahjumma. Apakah kata-kataku menyakitimu? tapi makanan ini benar-benar enak ahjumma. Maaf jika kata-kataku salah dan menyakitimu ahjumma. Joesonghamnida" sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah. Karena awal dari ucapannya lah mimik muka nyonya cho berubah.

"kata-katamu tidak hanya menyakitinya sungminnie, tapi juga aku..." lirih tuan cho

HAH!?

Sungmin's POV

_Oh ayolah, apa salah ku. Mengapa keluarga cho ini menjadi seperti ini. Aku salah apa? apa mereka aku berbohong mengatakan makanan ini enak? Tidak, ini jujur..makanan ini enak._

"mereka boleh memanggilku ahjumma sungminnie, tapi tidak denganmu" Nyonya cho berucap

_eoh? mereka boleh memanggil ahjumma, dan aku tidak? apa aku harus memanggil ahjumma dengan nyonya cho begitu?_

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau harus memanggil ku eomma dan suami ku appa" rajuk cho ahjumma.

_oh gush,,,apa memang semua keturunan Cho selalu merajuk saat mengatakan sesuatu? dan eomma, appa? hufhhh,,,,aku berharap ahjumma ahjussi, tapi itu hanya akan membuat ku mengharapkannya._

"ne sungminnie, kau harus memanggil kami appa dan eomma" lanjut cho appa.

"ah ne ahju_ appa,eomma" lirih ku dan sedikit melirik kyu yang berada didekat ahra.

"eomma, appa, mengapa kalian memaksa sungmin hyung memanggil kalian appa dan eomma, aishh kalian ini dia pasti mal_" _tenang lah kyu, aku tahu kau tidak suka. _

"kenapa kyu, sungmin oppa punya kesempatan dengan ku" potong ahra saat kyuhyun berbicara

"Ya! Noona...apa yang kau katakan..." _aku sudah tidak mau mendengar perdebatan mereka lagi._

"Ne, Sungmin oppa adalah menantu yang baik. Dia tampan, dia cocok dengan ku...dia"

"Noona!"

"ah, maaf tadi aku mau pergi. Aku harus kerumah, Sungjin menelepon ku tadi" _Aku harus keluar dari sini. Beruntung kan aku sudah bersiap pergi saat bertengkar dengan kyu tadi._

"Joesonghamnida eomma, appa, ahra...aku pergi dulu" _aku bergegas pergi._

Sungmin's POV END

Normal POV

Sesaat setelah Sungmin pergi. Isi ruangan itu kembali hening. Sebelum kyuhyun angkat bicara dan mengatakan hal selama ini yang harus ia lakukan.

"ahra noona, apakah benar sungmin menjadi menantu appa dan eomma?" kyuhyun bertanya lirih

"Tentu saja...tidak ada yang salah dari situ" ahra menjawab dengan senyum yang err, aneh?

"Kumohon, hentikan. Noona...aku...aku, tolong jangan menikah dengan sungmin hyung" kyuhyun berujar lirih kembali.

"mengapa kyu? Lee ahjussi pasti akan mempertimbangkan tentang perjodohan kami. Keluarga kita cukup dekat dengan klrga Lee" ahra sedikit provokator (?)

"Noona...ku mohon. Eomma, appa...aku...aku...aku mencintai,,,aku mencintai sungmin hyung"

****Other Side****

Jungmo yang keluar dari dorm Suju langsung pergi ke dorm Trax. Saat perjalanan pulang, Jungmo bertemu Victoria.

"Ommo oppa, kau kenapa" victoria panik saat melihat jungmo bisa dibilang bersimbah darah (?) #majas

"tanyakan saja sama iblis keparat dan harimau berkedok kelinci itu" Jungmo menjawab.

"ommo, kyuhyun dan sungmin oppa? apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"hah, sudah lah vict, kapan kapan aku akan membalas iblis keparat itu serta juga kelinci itu"

"kalau kau menghabisi kyuhyun aku yakin bisa oppa, tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghabisi sungmin oppa. Aku takut kau yang akan masuk ICU" sindir victoria.

"aku tidak menyangka kelinci itu bisa sekuat itu. Hah~~ muka hello kitty, tapi kekuatan nya seperti security" Victoria hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban jungmo "ngomong-ngomng, kau mau kemana vict?"

"Aku ingin ke dorm Suju oppa, ada orang jenius bodoh yang memerlukan bimbingan psikologi agar sedikit pintar dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Tidak peka oppa, kau mengerti...?"

"Kyuhyun...? hah,sudah kuduga. Mengapa mereka tidak menyatakan perasaan mereka langsung saja sich. Aku jadi babak belur begini."

"kau tahu kyuhyun dan sungmin oppa saling mencintai,oppa?" basa basi victoria.

"hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu vic" jawab jungmo "dan mereka lah orang bodoh itu" sambungnya lagi.

Hening. Saling Pandang.

"Oppa~, apa kau berpikir sama dengan ku?" Victoria memulai percakapan

"Tentu, hanya saja kita harus merencanakn ini secara matang"

"Kajja oppa, kau harus diobati dulu agar kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" seringai victoria (?)

"Ommo Vict, kau sudah terlihat seperti iblis itu. Aku takut~~~Aku juga ingin sembuh dan 'bekerja' dengan baik" seringai Jungmo


	4. Chapter 4

**Say "Saranghae"**

**Cast :**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Kim Jungmo**

**-Victoria**

**-Other Name**

WARNING : Masih banyak Typo. Mianhae ne…^^

*_previous chap*_

_Sesaat setelah Sungmin pergi. Isi ruangan itu kembali hening. Sebelum kyuhyun angkat bicara dan mengatakan hal selama ini yang harus ia lakukan._

_"ahra noona, apakah benar sungmin menjadi menantu appa dan eomma?" kyuhyun bertanya lirih_

_"Tentu saja...tidak ada yang salah dari situ" ahra menjawab dengan senyum yang err, aneh?_

_"Kumohon, hentikan. Noona...aku...aku, tolong jangan menikah dengan sungmin hyung" kyuhyun berujar lirih kembali._

_"mengapa kyu? Lee ahjussi pasti akan mempertimbangkan tentang perjodohan kami. Keluarga kita cukup dekat dengan klrga Lee" ahra sedikit provokator (?)_

_"Noona...ku mohon. Eomma, appa...aku...aku...aku mencintai,,,aku mencintai sungmin hyung"_

**Say "Saranghae"**

NORMAL POV

"yeobosseo, noona...bisa kau ke dorm suju? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan... Ne ppalli" Kyuhyun meletakan iphone nya setelah selesai menghubungi seseorang.

"apa yang kau katakan kyu, bisa kau ulangi? Dan siapa yang baru saja kau telepon" Tuan Cho sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang kyuhyun katakan sebelumnya.

"Ne appa, aku mencintai sungmin hyung. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya, melupakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang ada mungkin sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perasaan yang baru ku ketahui setelah semuanya hampir hancur. Aku tadi menelepon Victoria noona. Aku ingin memintanya untuk menolongku mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada sungmin hyung. Geundae~~ Noona...jebal, tolong jangan menikah dengan sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung akan menjadi milikku" Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang perasaannya selama ini didepan keluarganya dan member suju.

"pppphhh...phhhh, tapi kyu, bagaimana ini? sepertinya aku sudah mulai menyukai sungmin oppa" ahra masih memprovokasi sambil menahan tawa yang kapan saja akan keluar.

"NOONA!"

"Sudahlah ahra, untuk apa kau melanjutkan sandiwaramu. Kyuhyun sudah sangat menderita" Nyonyo Cho berwejang.

"huahahah..hahaha, ne ne eomma. Aku berhenti...hahaha, aigo adikku ini mengapa kau baru menyadari perasaan mu sekarang,eoh? Hampir saja aku merebut kelinci mu itu" ahra menghentikan sandiwara nya untuk memprovokasi kyuhyun

"noona~~~, kau membuatku malu. Sekarang aku sudah sadar akan perasaanku, aku akan mengatakan kalau aku mencintai sungmin hyung, dan aku akan menjadikan ia milikku segera. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil apa yang Cho Kyuhyun inginkan" kyuhyun berujar posesif, aura evil 100% memancar dari tubuhnya.

***Say "Saranghae"***

"ne, yeobosseo?"

"..."

"ne..ne arasseo. Ittaba"

"Siapa vic" tanya Jungmo

"ini Kyuhyun,oppa. Dia menyuruhku untuk ke dormnya sekarang. Sepertinya si iblis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius padaku. Dari gaya ia bicara tadi, aku berpikir ini saatnya rencana kita harus kita laksanakan oppa" jawab victoria

Victoria sedang bersama dengan Jungmo. Victoria mengobati Jungmo di dorm Trax akibat korban keganasan KyuMin.

"Sebaiknya oppa ikut ke dorm suju, kita katakan pada kyuhyun tentang rencana kita tadi" lanjut victoria.

"Mwo? ANDWAE...luka ku ini saja belum sembuh vic, sekarang kau suruh aku ke dorm berisi iblis? Andwae….aku tidak mau" Jungmo sedikit panik kini. Jungmo sedikit trauma berkunjung ke dorm suju.

"Tenanglah oppa, aku bersamamu. Jika si iblis itu memukul mu lagi, aku yang akan membunuhnya segera setelah dia memukulmu. Seharusnya dia berterimakasih pada mu dan kita, karena berniat membantunya" bujuk victoria.

"geurae….tapi jika kau tidak membunuhnya segera setelah dia memukulku, ku pastikan Nichkhun yang akan mati di tangan ku vic" sahut jungmo

"MWO? Apa hubungannya dengan Nichkhun? Kau jangan berani macam-macam dengan nya oppa!"

"Ne, karena aku anti membunuh wanita. Jadi lebih baik aku membunuh nichkhun!"

"Ne, ne arasseo. Aku jamin tidak akan ada tindak pembunuhan disini. Baik kau, Kyuhyun juga Nichkhun. Kajja…kita ke dorm suju"

Jungmo dan Victoria bergegas ke dorm Suju. Mereka menempuh waktu 10 menit untuk mencapai dorm Suju. Saat berada di gedung dorm Suju, Jungmo dan Victoria bertemu beberapa orang yang mereka sangat kenali. Sepasang suami istri paruh baya dan anak laki-lakinya.

"Oh, Annyongasseo ahjumma, ahjussi, saeng-ah" Sapa Jungmo

"Ne, annyong Jungmo-yah. Kalian ingin ke dorm Suju?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu

"Ne,ahjussi" Jawab Jungmo

"Annyongasseo, ahjumma, ahjussi, saeng-ah" sapa victoria

"ah vic, kau juga ingin ke dorm suju?" tanya Wanita paruh baya

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Sepertinya di dorm Suju sedang ada banyak orang."

"Ah, chinca? Geurae…Kajja kita kesana. Kami juga ingin kesana. Kami membawa bekal untuk mereka. Kajja" kata pria paruh baya itu

*Other Side*

Ting Nong~~

"Ah, tuan muda Sungmin" seorang pengurus rumah dikediaman Lee sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungmin.

"Ne, ahjumma…Aku langsung keatas. Tolong sampaikan pada eomma, aku pulang. Aku sedikit lelah ahjumma. Dan setelah itu, bisakah ahjumma membawakan segelas chocolatte panas ke kamar ku?"

"Ne, tuan muda saya akan membawakan chocolatte panas ke kamar tuan muda. Tetapi…" jawab ahjumma pengurus rumah pada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih Park ahjumma~~" potong Sungmin sebelum Park ahjumma menyelesaikan omongannya.

Sungmin menaiki tangga dikediaman Lee, ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah di atas tempat tidur yang saat sebelum ia pindah ke dorm suju sering ia tempati.

"Hah…..kepalaku pusing memikirkan ini semua. Sebaiknya aku tidur" gumam sungmin.

Saat Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Park Ahjumma, wanita paruh baya itu sedikit melamun. Ia sedikit bingung dengan permintaan sungmin. Jika untuk membuatkan Chocolatte panas, mungkin dengan mudah ia bisa laksanakan. Namun untuk memberitahukan jika sungmin pulang kepada Nyonya Lee, Ssssss…

"Tuan,Nyonya, dan tuan muda Sungjin kan sedang ada disana. Mengapa Tuan muda Sungmin disini?" gumam Park ahjumma bingung.

*At Dorm Suju*

Tettt…Tett

"itu pasti victoria noona, biar aku yang membukakan" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya ingin membuka pintu saat mendengar suara bell dorm berbunyi. Saat pintu ia buka, Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan siapa yang bertamu ke dorm suju

"Ah…ah..ah ahjussi, ah..ahjumma" gagap kyuhyun

"annyong Kyu…^.^" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang bersama Victoria dan Jungmo jumpa tadi. Ternyata wanita itu adalah Nyonya Lee, eomma Sungmin.

"Hyung! Tutup mulutmu. Mengapa kau seperti melihat hantu" Sungjin sedikit berteriak melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti kehilangan roh saat berjumpa Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Kau yang tutup mulut, Sungjin-ah. Suaramu memekakan telinga" tegur tuan Lee

"Annyong, kyu~~~^.^" Sapa Jungmo yang tersenyum kecut pada Kyuhyun dari belakang barisan tamu

"JUNGMO HYUNG!" sedikit ada kesan kesal saat kyuhyun melihat seseorang yang kurang dari 1 jam tadi ia pukul.

"Apa kami hanya dibiarkan diluar kyu?" Kini Victoria, orang yang sedari tadi kyuhyun ingin temui berbicara. Victoria lah yang ingin ia temui dan ia ajak diskusi, bukan Jungmo ataupun keluarga Lee. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun bingung harus bertindak apa, soalnya ia akan mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan victoria dan orang-orang yang ada didorm tentang salah satu anggota keluarga Lee, dan lihat sekarang, keluarga Lee yang ia maksud sedang berada dihadapannya.

"ah ne mianhae, silahkan masuk ahjumma, ahjussi, sungjin-ah, noona" kyuhyun mempersilahkan masuk tamu yang datang.

"kau tidak mengajakku masuk kyu" tanya jungmo

"ah, silahkan Jungmo HYUNG"

"mwo, disini sedang ramai rupanya" Sapa Nyonya Lee sesampainya diruang tamu dorm suju. Nyonya Lee melihat keluarga Cho dan member Suju, namun ia tidak melihat Sungmin. "Eoh, Sungmin oddiya?" tanya Nyonya Lee

"Eoh, ahjumma Lee. Kalian ada disini…tadi Sungmin pergi dan ia mengatakan kalau ia pulang kerumah karena ditelepon oleh Sungjin" jawab sang leader

"Sungjin-ah…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tuan Lee

"mwo, appa! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa….aku tidak ada menelepon Sungmin Hyung. Buat apa aku menelepon hyung berjumpa dirumah kalau aku tahu kita akan ke dorm suju mengantarkan makanan-makanan ini" Jawab Sungjin. Ia mengatakannya sedikit berteriak tidak ingin disalahkan karena hilangnya Lee Sungmin.

"Chakkaman…"

"Yeobosseo…ah ne ahjumma. Chinca? Ne, arasseo. Gamsahamnida Park ahjumma. Ne, Sungmin ada dirumah sekarang. Dia langsung tidur saat dia datang tadi. Tapi jika Sungjin tidak menelepon Sungmin untuk pulang, buat apa Sungmin ada dirumah saat ini?" tanya Nyonya Lee sesaat setelah menelepon kediamannya yang diangkat oleh penguruh rumah Park.

"Itu karena aku ahjumma…" ucap lirih Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam di ambang pintu depan dorm Suju.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyu? Kalian bertengkar maksud mu? Tidak mungkin…" tanya Nyonya yang tidak percaya Kyumin bertengkar

"Ah, sedikit ada salah paham sepertinya disini" jelas Tuan Cho "Kyu, coba kau ceritakan apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Kebetulan keluarga Lee sedang ada disini"

"ada apa nak, katakan lah…" tanya Tuan Lee yang menghampiri Kyuhyun di pintu depan dorm sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"ahjussi,aa..ku…aaku… aku mencintai sungmin hyung ahjussi. Jebal…terima aku sebagai menantu kalian. Jangan terima Ahra noona… di licik ahjussi" Kyuhyun langsung berlutut meminta Sungmin kepada Tuan Lee dan tak lupa menyempatkan untuk menghina kakak nya sendiri.

"MWO! YA!Setan Tengik….apa yang kau bilang!" Teriak Ahra yang marah

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang Kyu? Tolong bangkit dulu, jelaskan padaku ada apa ini? Mengapa kau meminta Sungmin? Dan kau bilang kau mencintai Sungmin?" Tanya Tuan Lee memperjelas apa yang ia dengar.

"ah ahjussi. Aku mencintai Sungmin Hyung… izinkan aku memilikinya. Aa..ku…aaku… AKU INGIN MENIKAHI SUNGMIN HYUNG. Agar tak ada lagi yang boleh mengganggunya" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Jungmo saat ia mengucap 'mengganggu' #tsk

"Aigo….apa yang dikatakan Cho yang satu ini? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu,hah?" kata Tuan Lee

"Mwo? Ahjussi…artinya kau mengizinkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun memperjelas

"Hah, Yeobo…pikirkan apa yang ingin kau idam-idamkan dari dulu. Kali ini kita akan memeras keluarga Cho karena akan mengganti hak milik Sungmin atas mereka. Hahahah" tawa Tuan Lee pecah, karena ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari keluarga Cho sebagai mahar atas Sungmin. Namun itu hanya candanya, tawa itu adalah gambaran akan kebahagiaan yang ia akan dapat atas kebahagiaan anak sulungnya.

"ah ne, Nyonya Lee-Ssi… pikirkan apa yang anda inginkan. Kami akan memberikan semua yang kalian minta sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami karena telah memberikan Sungmin pada kami. Hahaha…" tawa Tuan Cho sedikit gantung karena pernyataan Kyunhyun.

"Pada ku, appa… hanya pada ku. Tidak untuk kalian juga. Sungmin hyung hanya pada ku" posesif kyu in action

PLETAK…

"Jangan gunakan otak mu itu untuk hanya memonopoli Sungmin oppa,Kyu. Kau masih punya masalah. Bagaiman kau menjelaskan perasaanmu pada Sungmin oppa…dan bagaimana kau melamarnya" dengan tidak segan kepalan tangan Victoria mendarat diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

"aishhh, noona apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan memukulku. Itu gunanya kau disini. Kau harus menjadi SO ku" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"SO…?"

"Ne, shooting organizer. Hehe. Kau yang harus merancang penembakan ku atas Sungmin"

"aishh, anak ini sedikit gila. Ne aku akan membantumu, tetapi terlebih dahulu kau harus minta maaf pada Jungmo oppa terlebih dahulu"

"ne kyu, kau harus minta maaf pada Jungmo. Tadi kau sudah berjanji" sambung leeteuk atas perkataan victoria

"AKU TIDAK MAU! Buat apa aku minta maaf untuk orang yang merebut Sungmin dariku" teriak kyuhyun

"aishh bocah ini. Geura, kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf padaku, aku akan benar-benar merebut Sungmin. Dan kupastikan acara penembakan mu akan batal. Karena licence atas ide itu,atas namaku." Geram Jungmo

"MWO? Kau benar ingin dibunuh hyung…dan apa maksud mu tadi?" teriak kyuhyun

"aishh…Kyu, Jungmo oppa malah ingin membantumu bukan ingin merebut Sungmin oppa. Tapi kau, malah dengan tega memukulinya" bela victoria

"ah, benarkah itu hyung? Chinca? Kau tidak berbohongkan…dia tidak berpura-purakan noona?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan apa yang victoria katakan

"NE!" Jawab Jungmo

"ah, gomawo hyung. Ne mianhaeee~~~~~"

"Cha, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah …."

*At Kediaman Lee*

"Eoh, Sepi sekali rumah ini. Dan ah~~~ aku sudah seharian ternyata disini. Eomma appa sungjin dimana ya?" Sungmin yang baru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya segera keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Ia melihat Park ahjumma sedang membereskan piring. Benar-benar tak ada suara, menambah kepastian akan pikiran dia tadi.

"Ahjumma… mana eomma dan appa? Sungjin?" tanya Sungmin

"Ah, Nyonya Tuan dan Tuan muda Sungjin kan sedang_"

"Kau sudah bangun Sungmin-ah?" Sebelum park ahjumma menyelesaikan perkataannya, Nyonya Tuan Lee dan Sungjin langsung memotongnya. Mereka baru pulang dari dorm Suju setelah seharian merancang lamaran untuk Sungmin.

"Ah, eomma…eoh? Kalian berpakaian rapi, mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin

"Kita akan makan malam diluar. Bergegas lah berpakaian" bohong Tuan Lee

Sungmin pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan tuan Lee. Mereka memang makan diluar. Tuan Lee berkata bohong agar Sungmin tidak curiga. Sungmin akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh jika ia mengatakan mereka baru pulang. Makan malam pun dilaksanakan sangat cepat. Mereka makan dan langsung pulang, tidak sempat mengobrol banyak karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Diluar itu, Nyonya Tuan Lee Sungjin pun terlihat lelah karena seharian harus memutar otak untuk moment Kyumin nantinya. Beruntungnya, Sungmin pun meng iyakan untuk pulang cepat. Ia pun tidak bersemangat menjalani harinya. Keluarga Lee mengantarkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu ke dorm kemudian mereka pulang kerumah. Sungmin memencet bell dorm Suju, namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia mengambil kunci cadangan dari tasnya dan mendapati dorm kosong. Tidak mengambil pikiran, Sungmin pun bergegas masuk kamar untuk tidur, menghindari pertemuan dengan Kyuhyun.

*Esok Hari*

"Sungmin-ah, bangun. Hari ini kita harus GR untuk sbs gayo daejun. Cepat bersiap-siap." Leeteuk membangunkan Sungmin yang sebelumnya masih bergelung didunia mimpi

"eoh, hyung~~ne, tapi tolong kau bangunkan Kyuhyun juga. Aku harus bergegas" jawab sungmin 'setengah jiwa'

"ah… kyuhyun sudah pergi. Kau tidak perlu repot repot membangunkannya" jawab Leeteuk

"hah? Kyuhyun pergi, sepagi ini? Ini masih jam… 06.00! Mengapa ia tidak bersama dengan kita?" tanya sungmin sedikit bingung, sedikit panik, sedikit heran

"ah, entahlah. Dia sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu padahal. Mandilah, aku tunggu setengah jam lagi" Leeteuk keluar dari kamar Kyumin

"dia menghindariku~~~"

*At Gedung SBS, GR Gayo Daejun*

"Cha, semuanya bersiap. Super Junior berlatih sebelah sana, 2PM sebelah sana, Big Bang sebelah sana, KARA sebelah situ. Dan untuk SM Town lain, bersiap dengan alat musik kalian masing-masing, Sungmin-ssi, Siwon-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi akan bergabung setelah mereka selesai dengan GR Super Junior"

Segera setelah sutradara mengumumkan tentang lokasi latihan, Leeteuk sang leader Super Junior pun mengambil alih urusan anak-anaknya.

"Cha, semuanya bersiap dengan posisi masing-masing. Kita akan latihan mungkin 2 kali saja, mengingat Sungmin, Siwon, dan Ryeowook juga harus berlatih di area SM Town disebelah sana. Kosongkan space untuk Kyuhyun, dia tidak mengikuti GR ini" titah Leeteuk

"Kemana kyuhyun? Bukan nya tadi ia pergi duluan? Mengapa ia tidak ada disini?" pikir Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah…ayo kita mulai" tepuk shindong pada bahu sungmin

"ah, chakaman shindongie…bukannya tadi kyuhyun pergi pagi sekali. Nah, mengapa dia tidak ada disini?" tanya sungmin

"molla~~, cha ayo latihan, aku tidak mau dimarahin oleh kakek tua yang akan wamil itu" elak shindong

Latihan Super Junior pun berlangsung, mereka melakukannya dengan baik. Meskipun Sungmin terlihat berpikir. Ia berpikir tentang dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun, tidak biasanya ia mangkir dari latihan Suju. Segera setelah selesai dengan Super Junior dance, Sungmin, Siwon dan Ryeowook pergi ke arah ruangan SM Town berada, disana Sungmin melihat ada Henry, Jungmo, Sunday, Tiffany, Max, Taeyeon, dan beberapa orketrawan lain. Saat mengambil sebuah bass dari tempatnya, sutradara mengumumkan sesuatu untuk para SM Town.

"Cha, Chogi… sedikit ada perombakan disini. Siwon-ssi, Sungmin-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi, Jungmo-ssi, Sunday-ssi, Henry-ssi kalian tetap pada posisi kalian berdiri disitu. Tiffany-ssi, tolong kau berada disitu, pilih salah satu bangku kosong dari 2 disitu. Max-ssi, Taeyeon-ssi, kalian akan bernyanyi tepat setelah dance Eunhyuk-ssi, Kai-ssi, Taemin-ssi nanti. Saya harap kalian tidak keberatan, saya akan menambahkan satu lagu inggris diposisi kalian sebelumnya. Dan Cha, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kau berhenti sebentar, tolong masuk kesini dan tempati tempat duduk kosong di samping Tiffany-ssi itu" tutur sutradara panjang lebar.

Dari balik pintu luar, keluarlah seorang yang dari tadi dicari oleh Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun datang dengan sebuah harmonika ditangannya. Mata Sungmin sedikit melebar saat sang sutradara memanggil Kyuhyun dan mengatakan untuk duduk di area pemain musik. Sungmin lebih terkejut lagi dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat harmonika ditangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Nah, Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kau mainkan apa yang dari tadi kau latih disini dan setelah itu Jungmo-ssi, tolong iringi dia saat Kyuhyun selesai memainkan harmonika itu. Kau akan memainkan itu nanti setelah Tiffany-ssi bermain dengan flute nya"

Tanpa disangka, Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah nada yang sangat indah dengan harmonika kecil itu. Kyuhyun memainkannya dengan khidmat dengan terus menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatap heran padanya. Suara itu pun begitu indah ditelinga Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun memainkan nada itu, dipikiran Sungmin pun mengalun bait tiap bait lirik nada itu

_I know I shouldn't cry already_

_but why do I keep crying?_

_My heart toward you acts however it wants_

_So it keeps sending me to you_

_It hurts so much that_

_I'm the only one who feels like this_

_That you aren't looking at me_

_Though you are probably_

_uncomfortable with me_

_I still love you, I love you_

_Though I don't know anything else,_

_I know I want you_

_The more I try to approach you,_

_the more I try to get closer,_

_You try to run away and that makes me lonely_

_My tears are not stopping_

_You can't, can't,_

_can't get farther away_

_Don't run away,_

_don't turn away from me, please_

_Because our happy and_

_good times keep passing me by,_

_Because I feel like I will regret this till I die,_

_I have something to tell you right now_

_I still love you, I love you_

_Though I don't know anything else,_

_I know I want you_

_The more I try to approach you,_

_the more I try to get closer,_

_You try to run away and that makes me lonely_

_Whenever you want to come back,_

_you can come back to me_

_Because I love you_

_I'm okay even if you don't love me_

_If I can just see you, I'm fine with anything_

_The more I love you, the deeper this gets,_

_You get farther away and that scares me_

_My tears are not stopping_

_You can't, can't,_

_can't get farther away_

_Don't run away,_

_don't turn away from me, please_

(Suzy – I Still Love You)

Saat nada terakhir hampir habis, Jungmo segera bersiap memainkan sebuah lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Kyuhyun. Dan tepat saat Kyuhyun selesai memainkan harmonikanya, Jungmo pun mulai mengambil sebuah nada mendekati nada ending harmonika Kyuhyun dan nada lagu yang akan dinyanyikan. Kyuhyun pun mulai juga bernyanyi…

_Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that raged in my head_

_You made sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way, but still you_

_Seem to understand_

_Now & Forever,_

_I will be your man_

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That Heaven has given to me_

_I'll try to show you_

_Each and every way I can_

Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan aura cinta yang memancar dari dirinya, ia mendekati Sungmin

_Now & Forever,_

_I will be your man_

_Now I can rest my worries_

_And always be sure_

_That I won't be alone, anymore_

_If I'd only known you were there_

_All the time,_

_All this time._

_Until the day the ocean_

_Doesn't touch the sand_

_Now & Forever_

_I will be your man_

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun melepas gitar bass yang berada dikalungan Sungmin. Berlutut dan memegang tangan Sungmin

_Now & Forever,_

_I will be your man_

(Richard Marx – Now and Forever)

"Saranghae~~~ Saranghae~~~ Saranghae~~~"

Sebagai hadiah Tahun baru, mungkin akan saia post sampai tamat ^^

Thanks buat reviewer yang tidak saia sebutkan nama-namanya. Sibuk akut menyambut Tahun baru


	5. Chapter 5

**Say "Saranghae"**

**Cast :**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Kim Jungmo**

**-Victoria**

**-Other Name**

**WARNING : Chap terakhir juga masih banyak Typo ternyata ^^**

*_previous chap*_

Tanpa disangka, Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah nada yang sangat indah dengan harmonika kecil itu. Kyuhyun memainkannya dengan khidmat dengan terus menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatap heran padanya. Suara itu pun begitu indah ditelinga Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun memainkan nada itu, dipikiran Sungmin pun mengalun bait tiap bait lirik nada itu

_I know I shouldn't cry already_

_but why do I keep crying?_

_My heart toward you acts however it wants_

_So it keeps sending me to you_

_It hurts so much that_

_I'm the only one who feels like this_

_That you aren't looking at me_

_Though you are probably_

_uncomfortable with me_

_I still love you, I love you_

_Though I don't know anything else,_

_I know I want you_

_The more I try to approach you,_

_the more I try to get closer,_

_You try to run away and that makes me lonely_

_My tears are not stopping_

_You can't, can't,_

_can't get farther away_

_Don't run away,_

_don't turn away from me, please_

_Because our happy and_

_good times keep passing me by,_

_Because I feel like I will regret this till I die,_

_I have something to tell you right now_

_I still love you, I love you_

_Though I don't know anything else,_

_I know I want you_

_The more I try to approach you,_

_the more I try to get closer,_

_You try to run away and that makes me lonely_

_Whenever you want to come back,_

_you can come back to me_

_Because I love you_

_I'm okay even if you don't love me_

_If I can just see you, I'm fine with anything_

_The more I love you, the deeper this gets,_

_You get farther away and that scares me_

_My tears are not stopping_

_You can't, can't,_

_can't get farther away_

_Don't run away,_

_don't turn away from me, please_

(Suzy – I Still Love You)

Saat nada terakhir hampir habis, Jungmo segera bersiap memainkan sebuah lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Kyuhyun. Dan tepat saat Kyuhyun selesai memainkan harmonikanya, Jungmo pun mulai mengambil sebuah nada mendekati nada ending harmonika Kyuhyun dan nada lagu yang akan dinyanyikan. Kyuhyun pun mulai juga bernyanyi…

_Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that raged in my head_

_You made sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way, but still you_

_Seem to understand_

_Now & Forever,_

_I will be your man_

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That Heaven has given to me_

_I'll try to show you_

_Each and every way I can_

Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan aura cinta yang memancar dari dirinya, ia mendekati Sungmin

_Now & Forever,_

_I will be your man_

_Now I can rest my worries_

_And always be sure_

_That I won't be alone, anymore_

_If I'd only known you were there_

_All the time,_

_All this time._

_Until the day the ocean_

_Doesn't touch the sand_

_Now & Forever_

_I will be your man_

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun melepas gitar bass yang berada dikalungan Sungmin. Berlutut dan memegang tangan Sungmin

_Now & Forever,_

_I will be your man_

(Richard Marx – Now and Forever)

"Saranghae~~~ Saranghae~~~ Saranghae~~~"

**Say "Saranghae"**

Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin dan berkata dalam lagu, bahwa Ia mencintai Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi disekitarnya kini, terutama saat seseorang yang sangat Ia cintai datang dengan lagu yang indah dan menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin sempat berpikir jika ini memang skenario yang dibuat sutradara untuk pementasan malam ini, tetapi Sungmin kembali berpikir. Mungkin kah adegan seperti dipertontonkan kepada khalayak ramai? Ini tidak mungkin…

"Saranghae~~~ Saranghae~~~ Saranghae~~~Jeongmal Saranghae, Lee Sungmin"

"Kkk…Kyu?" Sungmin hanya bisa tergagap mendengar ucapan cinta lagi yang disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dihadapan semua orang disini, aku bersaksi hyung, aku hanya mencintaimu. Ini serius, tidak ada kebohongan atau pun skenario dari sutradara. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kau boleh menganggap aku aneh, atau pun kau boleh memarahiku karena telah berani mencintai makhluk sempurna seperti. Tapi cinta ini tidak bisa ku tolak, hyung. Hati ini begitu sakit saat kau tidak bisa ku miliki."

Kyuhyun berujar panjang lebar dan lantang tetapi Sungmin masih menatapnya penuh tanya, 'apakah ini mimpi' 'apakah ini permainan' 'apakah ada seseorang yang ingin melihatku menderita menahan sakit ini'

Kesadaran Sungmin pun muncul saat Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin yang berada digenggamannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

"aa..paa yang kau bilang kyu?"

"Aku mencintaimu….Saranghae" Kali ke sekian Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata cintanya, dan kali kedua Kyuhyun mencium tangan Sungmin.

Kini Sungmin yakin dengan apa yang terjadi, Sungmin pun menerjang memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang berlutut dihadapan hingga mereka berdua saling terjatuh di lantai.

"Ne Kyu….hikz, Nado….Nado Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, hiks hiks…." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya diatas Kyuhyun. Mengucapkan jika ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sedikit banyaknya, Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega. Ia juga mengeratkan pelukan pada Sungmin yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya dia sedikit kehilangan nafas karena saking eratnya KyuMin berpelukan, didukung lagi dengan keadaanya yang berada dibawah tubuh seseorang yang memiliki berat lebih dari dirinya.

"ehm…ehkmmm…Sungmin-ah, bisa kalian bangkit dari acara 'tindih-menindih' itu? Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah sangat sesak" Jungmo yang merasa kasihan melihat wajah maknae Super Junior yang semakin memerah menahan sakit itu pun berujar, mencoba menyadarkan sepasang manusia babo yang baru menyadari cintanya.

Dengan wajah yang merona hebat menahan malu, Sungmin bangkit dari acara 'tindih-menindih' yang Jungmo maksud, disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang juga berwajah merah, entah karena ia juga malu atau menahan sakit. Who know's?

"Cha, sudah selesai acara penembakannya, semuanya kembali berlatih… Dan Kyuhyun aku harap performance mu nanti tidak dibarengi dengan ucapan cinta itu." Dan sutradara yang sudah sedikit terusik dengan jadwal latihannya oleh acara penembakan Kyuhyun kembali kepada perangainya. -Cukup Acara percintaannya-

Benar adanya, Sutradara yang dikenal sangat disiplin dalam acara, PD Jang (PD Family Outing 1 yang sering merepet ppali ppaliyaa), sudah cukup bersabar dengan acara yang mengusik pementasannya. Dengan sangat bersusah payah, Jungmo, Victoria dan team penembakan lainnya memohon untuk menyisipkan acara penembakan Kyuhyun. Mulanya, PD Jang tidak mau memenuhi keinginan mereka, namun karena mendapat bantuan dari Bos SM, Lee Soo Man, akhirnya PD Jang pun mau memenuhi permintaan mereka. Mengapa Lee Soo Man bisa ikut campur? Kalian ingat bahwa semua orang tahu kalau Kyu-Min saling mencintai selain diri mereka sendiri? Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but them. Semua orang SM Ent tahu kalau Kyu-Min saling mencintai, karena demikianlah, saat penembakan terjadi tidak ada yang terkejut akan penembakan tersebut, justru mereka menyesal. Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak dari dulu mengutarakan perasaannya. Jika dari dulu Kyu-Min menjalin kasih, tidak akan ada Kyuhyun yang moody akibat Sungmin yang selalu dekat dan membela Eunhyuk, tidak akan ada Kyuhyun yang marah-marah akibat Siwon yang senang menciumi Sungmin, dan terutama tidak akan ada kelinci yang hilang cahayanya saat Kyuhyun pergi jauh karena kegiatan Super Junior M.

Latihan pun kembali berjalan, Sungmin, Jungmo, Ryeowook, Siwon, dan semuanya termasuk Kyuhyun. Soal permainan harmonika Kyuhyun benar adanya, PD Jang meminta tumbal untuk acara yang telah terusik itu, dan akhirnya Kyuhyunlah yang harus bekerja keras untuk bisa bermain harmonika. Namun demi ungkapan cintanya nya, dia pun berusaha keras. Bukankah kata pujangga cinta, Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan?

Saat acara selesai, Kyuhyun pun bergegar mencari Sungmin. Mengapa? Menghadapi penghujung akhir latihan, team petikan sedikit disisihkan dari yang lain guna memperdalam kemampuan petikan mereka.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju ruangan tempat Sungmin, Jungmo, dan Sunday berlatih. Dengan senyum terkembang, sesaat setelah PD Jang mengatakan 'Cha, selesai' Kyuhyun melesat bagaikan pesawat terbang. 'Orang yang jatuh cinta memang begitu tabiatnya', itulah hasil dari pemikiran anak-anak SM.

Saat membuka pintu dari ruangan itu, senyuman Kyuhyun pun semakin terkembang saat melihat kekasih barunya sedang membelakanginya dan hendak melepas kalungan gitar bass, dan meletakannya kedalam tas gitar.

"Chagi~~~" Kyuhyun yang tanpa segan lagi, tidak mempedulikan adanya sosok Jungmo dan Sunday disana, memanggil Sungmin dengan suara yang luar biasa dibuat-buat semanis mungkin.

Mendengar panggilan yang sedikit aneh dari belakang punggungnya, Sungmin pun menoleh kebelakang segera setelah gitar bass itu terletak di spotnya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin? Seperti seseorang yang baru mengenal cinta, Sungmin pun sangggaatttttt tertunduk malu dan merona karena melihat sosok yang kurang dari setengah jam lalu menjadi kekasihnya.

Dasar Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa terkontrol atau memang hasrat cinta itu harus tersalurkan, dengan segera Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin, mengangkat dagunya, dan…

Chup…

"Ommo, Oppa~~~ apa yang ku lihat?" Sunday yang melihat satu keanehan dalam ruangan itu tidak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya. Sunday tahu jika Kyu-Min saling mencintai, tetapi ia tidak mengira akan ditayangkan acara secara live dua insan yang saling mencintai berciuman 'panas?'

"aigoo~~~Bo Ra-ya, tutup matamu, umurmu masih kurang cukup untuk melihat sesuatu hal seperti ini" Jungmo yang berada disamping Jin Bo ra atau lebih dikenal dengan Sunday, berusaha menutup mata yeoja kelahiran 1987 itu.

Mengapa tidak, saat Kyuhyun 'mengecup' bibir bershape-M itu dalam 2 detik, kecupan itu pun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang melebihi panasnya air mendidih. Tidak lupa keberadaan tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak diam, melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Sungmin. Namun saat Kyuhyun ingin menyingkap kemeja itu lebih lanjut, Jungmo langsung dengan sigap menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memarahi sahabat serta dongsaengnya itu.

"Ya! Kalian gila, eoh? Apa yang ada dipikiran kalian? Aishhh"

Menyadari keadaannya yang hampir half-naked, Sungmin pun tertunduk malu tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya saat ia pun teringat jika Sunday masih ada diruangan itu. Kyuhyun?

"Ya! Hyung…. Mengapa kalian masih disini? Kalian seharusnya sudah mengerti saat aku datang tadi! Aishhhh,"

PLETAK!

Mungkin untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun atau sekalian pembalasan dendam Jungmo, dengan ganasnya tangan kekar itu menyentuh kepala bagian belakang Kyuhyun.

"Aww…" ringis Kyuhyun

"Sungmin-ah, Bora-ya, kajja…" Jungmo serasa menjadi kakak tertua mengajak kedua 'adik kecil' nya keluar dari ruangan yang telah dimasuki evil mesum.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung… mengapa kau bawa kekasihku?" Kyuhyun berteriak tidak terima dengan perlakuan Jungmo yang membawa kekasihnya.

Blush

"Sudah cukup acara bercintanya, Sungmin akan ku tarik kembali ke alam yang benar"

Blush

"Ya! Hyung, kami belum selesai bercinta, kau tidak berhak membawanya pergi dariku. Dia milikku, aishhh ini karena kau langsung menarikku tadi sebelum aku menandainya jadi kau tidak melihat buktinya"

Blush

"Aishhh Cho, tutup mulutmu. Kau tidak melihat ada dua anak kecil disini. Bora dan Sungmin. Sungmin memang lebih tua darimu, tetapi dia masih kecil dan tidak boleh kau perlakukan seperti tadi. Kau hampir menodainya, kau tahu?"

Blush

Akhir dari perdebatan dimenangkan oleh Jungmo yang berhasil membawa Sungmin dan Sunday keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin? Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam menahan malu dan menetralkan rona merah yang terus menguar dari pipinya. Perkataan-perkataan yang tabu ditelinganya antara Jungmo-Kyuhyun tadi membuat ia sangat tersipu, Jika bukan untuk menahan malunya, pasti Sungmin telah memukul Jungmo karena dengan beraninya menyebut Sungmin sebagai anak kecil.

SBS Gayo Daejun berlangsung. Tiap idol yang tertulis di rundown acara satu persatu tampil termasuk SM Town Orchestra. SBS Gayo Daejun berlangsung sangat sempurna. Waktu menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST – 31 Desember 2011 saat acara tersebut usai. Semua performer pulang termasuk Super Junior. Layaknya memang orang yang baru pacaran, Kyuhyun selalu menempel pada Sungmin, tak membiarkan kelinci manisnya berkeliaran sendiri. Sudah cukup hampir 6 tahun Kyuhyun membiarkan kelinci manis itu berkeliaran tanpa tuannya, dan kini tidak lagi.

Saat sampai di dorm Super Junior, waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 00.00 KST – 1 Januari 2012, dan…

Preetttttttt…

Suara terompet petasan dan kue ulang tahun menghiasi ruang tamu dorm Super Junior dengan segerombolan orang-orang yang sepertinya telah lama menunggu. Keluarga Cho, Tuan, Nyonya dan Cho Ahra, Keluarga Lee, Tuan Nyonya dan Lee Sungjin, serta juga Jungmo dan Victoria.

Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, sedikit bingung denga keluarganya yang ada di dorm mereka.

"Omma, Appa…apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa lagi, hyung… Jika sebuah lamaran terjadi, seluruh keluarga harus datangkan?" celoteh si bungsu keluarga Lee itu, Sungjin.

"Lamaran? Melamar? Nugu…?" tanya Sungmin binggung.

"Chagiya~~~ Lee Appa hanya mengizinkan ku memilikimu jika aku melamarmu saat ulang tahunmu. Aku tahu kau terkejut, baru beberapa jam yang lalu kita menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kini aku berharap kita akan menjadi sepasang suami 'istri'. Jika tidak sekarang, aku tidak sanggup menunggu untuk memilikimu sampai harus menunggu tahun 2013" Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan kalungan tangan nya dari pinggang Sungmin yang dari pulang tadi bertengger disana.

"Aappa…? Kau memanggil appaku, appa? Lamaran? Suami Istri? Apa maksud ini semua aku tidak mengerti" Sungmin masih terbinggung dengan apa yang terjadi sampai Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak kecil berbahan beludru dan berwarna merah.

"Chagiya~~~ Menikahlah denganku…Aku ingin memilikimu, jiwa dan raga. Aku ingin 'berkuasa' atasmu" ucap Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin dengan membuka kotak kecil itu dan menyodorkannya kepada Sungmin.

Dengan isakan tangis yang sedikit pilu, Sungmin pun mengangguk atas lamaran Kyuhyun. Memberikan jari manisnya untuk dipasangkan cincin dari Kyuhyun. Semua orang bersorak senang dan sangat bahagia.

"Happy New Year~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Pesta pun berjalan dengan meriah, sampai seorang gadis cina menyadari sesuatu hal.

"Eohh? Ini sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun Sungmin oppa,bukan? Tapi mengapa orangnya tidak ada?" Victoria mencoba mencari Sungmin diantara kelompok orang yang sedang sibuk berpesta.

Mendengar perkataan Victoria, mereka pun terdiam dan menyadari juga jika Kyuhyun tidak berada pada pesta itu. Sunyi…. Senyap…

"Ahhh….akhhh….ahhh….ahhh"

"Min…ouh…ahh….ahh..ah"

"Kyu….ahhhss…Cuk..up….akh…"

"Min….oouuu….ouu…akhhh"

Jentikan jari, teekkkk….

Seperti tersadar dari hipnotis suara yang mereka dengar, akhirnya semua orang disana menyadari mengapa KyuMin tidak ikut berpesta dan~~~

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ku! Aishhhh….aku belum terburu-buru ingin cucu! Berhenti kalian!" Teriak Tuan Lee yang menggedor-gedor pintu KyuMin yang terkunci tentunya.

"Aigo…aigo…yeobo, dapat gen dari mana anakku hingga bisa semesum itu" lirih Nyonya Cho yang mengadu pada suaminya, Tuan Cho.

"Benarkah, akan ada segera bayi diantara kita?" Si Sungjin bertanya lugu

"Sudah ku duga" sahut Jungmo

Dan semuanya berakhir Indah bukan?

Yang dibutuhkan hanya satu, Ungkapan cinta dari KyuMin.

Saat KyuMin bersatu, dunia begitu indah~~~~

_**END - ef-ou-ar-i-fi-i-ar Kyumin**_


End file.
